Fitzwilliam Darcy: Yang Tak Akan Pernah Terganti
by IamnotLizzy Bennet
Summary: Pengusaha sukses William Darcy mengalami dilema terbesar dalam hidupnya ketika bertemu kembali dengan dokter hewan Lizzy Bennet, yang telah berubah dari gadis tomboy yang galak menjadi wanita yang cantik dan energetik.


Fitzwilliam Darcy: Yang Tak Akan Pernah Terganti

by IamnotLizzyBennet

Fitzwilliam Darcy, seorang milyuner sukses keturunan Cina-Belanda, memiliki semuanya. Wajah blasteran yang tampan, lulusan universitas terbaik di Belanda, postur tubuh layaknya model catwalk dan pewaris perusahaan Pemberley Universal yang tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Dan dengan kesemuanya itu, hampir semua orang akan berpikir kalau dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Tak seorangpun yang tahu kalau dia hanya menginginkan satu hal saja dalam hidupnya... satu orang saja... seorang wanita yang kini berdiri 20 meter di hadapannya, yang sedang bercengkrama dengan penuh energi dan tawa, menyapa semua orang yang bertatap muka dengannya...kecuali dirinya. Dia sudah berubah menjadi wanita cantik dan anggun, tak ada lagi sisa ketomboyannya yang paling dia ingat dari masa remajanya. Hanya satu yang masih tidak berubah.., sepasang mata yang seolah-olah bisa berbicara dan bercanda, tanpa perlu berkata-kata. Sepasang mata yang selalu menganggu ketenangan hidupnya, ketentraman jiwanya. Ah, andaikan saja waktu itu semuanya bisa berbeda...

1- TERLALU MUDA

Lampu pohon natal yang berkelap-kelip beraneka warna, patung santa besar lengkap dengan gemerincing bel dan kado-kado yang terbungkus kertas meriah di bawah kakinya, dan ornamen-ornamen gemerlap lainnya yang memenuhi sudut ruangan itu membuatnya terpukau. Dia berdiri tegak persis di depan santa yang berukuran 2 kali lipat dari badannya dan diam tak beranjak dari tempat itu sejak mereka memasuki ruang tunggu pesawat setengah jam lalu. Tangan kanannya yang mungil memainkan rambut ikalnya sementara ibu jari tangan kirinya tenggelam di mulut kecilnya. Matanya yang bening dan bulat tak berkedip menatap gemerlap lampu-lampu kecil itu. Desember selalu menjadi bulan favorite yang ditunggu-tunggunya setiap tahun. Suasana yang ceria, penuh dengan musik gembira, hiasan lampu gemerlap di sana sini dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia: dia dan kakaknya boleh tinggal bersama tante dan om Gardiner selama liburan natal dan tahun baru. Dia membayangkan kado apa yang akan di dapat tahun ini 'Mungkin sepatu kets baru..atau tas sekolah..oh mungkin juga buku cerita terbaru tentang...', tiba tiba lamunan indahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara anak laki-laki disampingnya.

'Garfield. Mungkin Santa diam-diam membawa buku garfield di karungnya', ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Mata bulat gadis kecil itu menatapnya berbinar-binar, lalu tersenyum lebar dan berkata ' Benarkah? Tapi..bagaimana kamu tau aku lagi berpikir tentang garfield?', ujarnya curiga.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Lesung pipitnya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. 'Itu rahasia', ujarnya masih tersenyum simpul, 'Tapi... aku juga tadi liat kamu bolak balik menyentuh buku komik garfield di toko depan. Terus kamu ngeluarin gantungan kunci garfield waktu di scan tadi. Dan kamu pakai T-shirt garfield, tas punggung garfield, jaket... Aawww!!,' anak laki-laki itu berteriak pelan ketika kepalan tangan mungil itu mendarat di lengannya. 'Weeww .. _stalker_!' gadis kecil itu mencibirkan mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Lizzy..!! cepat kemari. Pesawatnya sudah hampir siap. Ayo duduk di sini sama kakakmu', seorang ibu muda melambaikan tangannya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Gadis itu beranjak ke arahnya, tapi setengah jalan dia membalikan badannya dan mencibir lagi. Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya, lalu diapun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tak lama terlihat dua orang pria separuh baya memasuki pintu ruang tunggu dan menyapa anak laki-laki itu.

'Lizzy...jangan sembarang pukul-pukul orang kayak gitu, pakai mencibir pula..", Amanda Gardiner berkata sedikit tegas pada keponakan kecilnya itu saat dia sudah duduk di sampingnya. 'Anak itu yang menggangguku duluan tante', ujarnya sambil pura-pura cemberut. 'Masa sih? dia kelihatan sangat sopan Liz. Tuh dia masih senyum-senyum sama kita', kakaknya, Jane, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan adiknya, menimpali sambil melemparkan senyum pada anak laki-laki itu. Dia memang masih memandang mereka bertiga dari tempatnya duduk di dekat pintu masuk. ' Aku cuma bercanda aja kok Jane. Gak bener-bener memukul kok Tante, sueerrrrr pura-pura doang,..', Elizabeth menyeringai lebar lalu melemparkan pandangannya kembali ke arah anak lelaki tadi dan dengan sengaja mengernyitkan hidungnya. Anak itu hanya membalasnya tertawa lebar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tantenya yang melihat tingkahnya kali ini hanya memutar bola matanya dan menarik ujung mulutnya. Dia tahu sekali kalau Lizzy gadis yang cukup keras kepala.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar panggilan untuk boarding. Panggilan pertama ditujukan untuk kelas bisnis dan penumpang yang membawa anak kecil. Mereka segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu yang sudah sesak dipenuhi kerumunan orang. 'Kenapa setiap kali harus selalu berdesakan di pintu ya Tan? ', Elizabeth menarik nafas panjang berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang dewasa yang berdiri di depan pintu boarding. 'Entahlah Lizzy.., Tante juga kurang faham... setiap orang sudah punya tempat duduk masing-masing di tiketnya, sebenarnya bisa tetap duduk menunggu nomernya dipanggil. Kursinya tidak akan ketuker atau diduduki orang lain, kan sudah ditentukan', tantenya menjawab sambil tersenyum. 'Mungkin mereka takut ditinggal pergi pesawatnya Tan, kalau nggak buru-buru masuk', ujarnya sambil cekikikan. Jane menyikut adiknya dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya ,' ssst..Lizzy!!', ujarnya singkat.

Kebetulan kali ini di counter check-in tadi, mereka mendapat upgrade tiket ke kelas bisnis, karena di kelas ekonomi yang mereka pesan sudah tidak memungkinkan buat duduk berdekatan ketiga-tiganya. Jane memilih duduk dekat jendela dan tante gardiner duduk di sebelahnya. Lizzy mengambil kursi di sebrang tantenya, yang ada di deretan tengah. 'Kamu tidak apa-apa kan duduk sendiri di situ Lizzy? Aku akan taruh ranselmu di atas. Kamu mau ambil komikmu buat baca?', tante Gardiner menepuk halus tangan keponakannya, sambil membantu memasang sabuk pengaman. 'Ide bagus Tan, aku ambil buku yang kecil aja. Gak usah khawatir, aku senang di kursi ini. Besar. Lihat, tidak ada orang di sebelahku', jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak hampir semua penumpang sudah masuk di pesawat, dan kursi di sebelah memang masih tidak terisi. Lizzy mulai membuka-buka halaman komiknya, ketika dia mendengar suara pelan datang dari arah sampingnya, ' Wow, Santa tidak membuang-buang waktunya mengantar pesananmu' ujarnya dengan tertawa kecil tertahan. Sedetik kemudian dia duduk di samping Lizzy dan mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Elizabeth mengalihkan pandangan dari komiknya. 'Hey kamu lagi! Kamu benar-benar _stalker_.. aku lapor polisi lho', ujarnya sambil memajukan mulutnya ke depan. 'Ooh.. kamu bisa lapor sekarang, pamanku seorang polisi. Ayo aku kenalin', anak laki-laki itu menjawab santai. Kemudian dia menepuk tangan seorang bapak yang duduk di sebrangnya, ' Om, ada yang mau lapor katanya', ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Lizzy. Lizzy membelalakan matanya, mukanya terasa panas dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya.

'Aawww..!!', untuk kedua kalinya, kepalan tangan mungil itu kembali mendarat di lengan anak laki-laki itu.


End file.
